La incomodidad despierta
by thought sparkle
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el interrogatorio de Kylo hacia Rey no se da de la manera que esperaba?...Los peores minutos de vergüenza para Kylo y los más divertidos para Rey (Reylo)


Kylo Ren capturo a Rey y la llevo como prisionera a las instalaciones de la base Starkiller con la intención de poder recabar información sobre el mapa para encontrar la ubicación de su tío el maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker

Rey despertó de repente de la inconsciencia inducida por el caballero de Ren…se encontraba acostada en una especie de panel inclinado de manera vertical, sus brazos y pies estaban inmovilizados por unos especies de grilletes que estaban sujetos al mismo panel. Observo que tenía compañía

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto Rey asustada

-Eres mi invitada- contesto Kylo Ren que se encontraba agachado de frente no muy lejos de ella

-¿Donde esta los otros?- Pregunto de nuevo, estaba algo perdida no sabía lo que pasaba y buscaba respuestas

-¿Los asesinos, traidores y ladrones a los que llamas amigos?

-Si…digo…no… ¡maldición!- Rey se recrimino después de escuchar lo que dijo

Kylo inclino un poco la cabeza con extrañez, sin embargo resto importancia y luego continúo

-Estarás aliviada de saber que no tengo idea-respondió fríamente, Rey endureció el rostro ante esas palabras- ¿todavía quieres matarme?- ahora fue el caballero el que pregunto

-Eso pasa cuando te persigue una criatura enmascarada-aclaro

Kylo llevo sus manos hacia los lados de su casco y procedió a quitárselo revelando finalmente ante Rey su verdadero rostro, él la miro fijamente con una expresión seria, ella se sorprendió y luego frunció el ceño

-Vaya-dijo ella

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto el muchacho curioso

-No…nada…continúa- desvió la mirada con disimulo

-¿Qué sucede?-reitero

-Bueno…de hecho…no estas nada mal…estas bien guapo…deberías dejar de usar la máscara-aconsejo con confianza

-¿Qué?... ¿es en serio?-pregunto confundido

-Yo solo decía…sabes que, no me hagas caso… olvídalo prosigue-afirmo con nerviosismo para otra vez volver su estado de tensión

El caballero se sentía algo confundido, pero siguió restándole importancia dio unos pasos dejando el casco de lado, Rey lo observaba atenta mientras hacía eso, él se acercó a ella lentamente, la miraba atento, Rey intentaba no cruzarse con la mirada de el

-Háblame del droide - empezó a indagar

-Es una unidad BB con selenio y un hiperescaner térmico….pero a quien le importa… ¿por qué mejor no hablamos de nosotros?-le sonrió con picardía

Kylo frunció el ceño y después miro hacia un lado con extrañez

-¿Qué diablos dices?- exhalo con fastidio- ya solo…atente al interrogatorio-exigió

-Está bien, está bien…ay que sensible-dijo con molestia la chica

-En fin… ¿en que estábamos?...ah si el droide…lleva una parte del mapa de navegación –volvió a su tono serio- tenemos el resto, recobrado de los archivos del imperio, pero necesitamos la parte final, de algún modo conven-fue interrumpido

-Cariño…Para que quieres un mapa si ya me encontraste…no sigas buscando…aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas

El caballero hizo una mueca extraña después de escuchar eso

-Que rayos… esto es- estaba perdiendo la paciencia como de costumbre-…¿qué pasa contigo?...esto no se trata de ti…esto es algo mucho más importante que tu…ahora colabora o ya verás!

-Oh lo siento…lo siento, ya cálmate-hizo una pausa por un minuto y después agregó- es que mi mente divaga al ver esos ojos tan hermosos

La cara de Kylo se comenzó a tornar roja por unos momentos, no se acostumbraba a los coqueteos de una chica

-¡Suficiente!, me estas desesperando, de todos modos no importa…sabes que puedo tomar lo que quiera

-Y yo no tendría ningún problema con eso créeme- soltó una risita picara y medio pervertida

Kylo bufo con rabia aun seguía rojo por los comentarios de la muchacha, se acercó más a ella y coloco su mano con la palma extendida cerca de su rostro…comenzó a emplear la fuerza

-Estas tan sola…con tanto miedo de irte…a la noche desesperada por dormir imaginas un-Kylo abrió los ojos con gran impresión y pena apartándose de ella- ¡maldición!...¿Q-QUE RAYOS?…¿que fue eso que vi?…¿cómo puedes…pensar en esas cosas?…oh rayos ¿por qué tuve que ver eso? y con… ¿Han Solo?... ¿Es en serio?-le reclama estaba algo avergonzado por las imágenes que había visto mientras indagaba la mente de Rey

-Oye tú solo te metiste ahí , yo no te obligue…además no me culpes…estoy sola…en un desierto con ningún hombre cerca… ¿qué más quieres que piense?-explico-...de todas formas…no me vas a decir que tu también no lo has pensado alguna vez- le lanzo una mirada acusadora

Kylo desvió la mirada con disimulo y de forma sospechosa

– Bueno yo...ese no es el punto…concéntrate en darme información ¿que no ves que tu vida esta juego?- le advirtió

-Es mas a juzgar por tu aspecto intimidante dudo mucho que tengas una novia… una viva por lo menos

Kylo se enojó-¿Que dices?...claro que he tenido novia…muchas novias…demasiadas novias…de todas clases-exageró

Rey rodó sus ojos con fastidio para agregar después -Mentira…eres un terrible mentiroso…a puesto a que pasas noches de soledad pensando en lo mismo que yo-soltó una carcajada- y por eso te dio penita lo que viste…eres un sucio- seguía riendo- sabandiiijaaa- lo miro de forma traviesa

Ren apretó los dientes con rabia, su cara ya no se sabía si estaba roja de furia o de vergüenza

-¡SILENCIO!-grito- no sabes lo que dices…no te traje para esto…- se alejó de Rey y se paró frente a ella con la mano extendida- sé que viste el mapa…está ahí adentro y ahora me lo darás- dijo con seguridad usando la fuerza

Rey se inclinó ligeramente apretando los dientes con fuerza resistiéndose

-No tengas miedo…yo también lo siento- dijo a la chica pero Rey continuaba renuente a ceder

-No te daré nada…más o menos-seguía sin ceder

-Veremos- dijo con mucha confianza

Kylo permanecía en la misma posición utilizando la fuerza para poder obtener la información que deseaba sin embargo Rey no se rendiría tan fácilmente y luchaba por no dejarse controlar por él. Luego de unos segundos el caballero comenzó a notar que algo no marchaba bien, el semblante de Rey cambio por un momento lo miro serio endureciendo la mirada.

-Tú- se dirigió directamente al caballero- tienes miedo…de-antes de proseguir Rey hizo una mueca de rareza luego levanto una ceja-¿morir virgen?...no inventes

Kylo aparto su mano con brusquedad dejando de emplear la fuerza, Rey comenzó a reírse

-¡YA CÁLLATE!-Ordeno apenado, su cara no podía estas más roja

-No puedo creer eso…aunque no me parece raro viniendo de ti-se burlo

-OYE ESE ES UN MIEDO MASCULINO COMPLETAMENTE REAL Y RACIONAL-explico con enojo

-Aja claro…lo que digas niño-Se quedó en silencio por un segundo pero luego abrió los ojos como si algo se le hubiese ocurrido, sonrió con malicia y dijo… OYE ¿tu mama sabe que estas fuera de casa?...y ¿le pediste permiso a tu papá para gobernar el universo?-Rey se burlaba de Kylo le parecía divertido

-¡YA BASTA!-gruño el caballero- soy un hombre totalmente independiente…igual tu tampoco puedes decir mucho yo no soy el que anda pensando cosas perversas en la noche

-¿Muy bien que quisieras ser parte de ellas cierto?-replico con suspicacia mientras seguía riendo

Kylo frunció los labios haciendo puchero como niño pequeño, se cruzó de brazos y se volteó esperando a que el color de las mejillas se le bajara

-¿Sabes qué? no te hablare de nuevo hasta que te controles con tus comentarios…si no lo haces me iré-le advirtió

-Ay, pero que maduro de tu parte...bueno tampoco es que seré yo la que se vaya igual no me puedo mover-Rey respondió a la advertencia

Ren bufo y no le dio importancia a lo que dijo Rey y se mantuvo de espalda por un cierto tiempo. Rey lo observo desde atrás luego suspiro y rodó los ojos

-Mira, no tiene nada de malo no haber tenido novia…pero deberías dejar de ser tan no se…así-le dijo al caballero que no se dignaba a voltear

\- Estoy ocupado…no tengo tiempo para eso – le dijo aun de espaldas

-Intentando dominar la galaxia cuando no puedes dominar ni a una mujer…ni siquiera puedes hacerte cargo de un droide ya vas a hacerte cargo de una galaxia entera-se burlo

Kylo se giró hacia ella mirándola con enojo

-Está bien… está bien, lo siento…lo siento…-movió su cabeza de un lado al otro- en fin deberías dejar de ser tan así

-¿Qué tiene de malo como soy?-Levanto una ceja

-Bueno… no se… quizás el atuendo negro y sombrío…la actitud intimidante de asesino serial…la máscara rara…la extraña obsesión por tu tío y por Darth Vader

-Oye mi mascara es genial-replico y luego se percató de otra cosa que igualmente reclamo- OYE no estoy obsesionado con mi tío

-Claro claro…por supuesto-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

\- y tampoco tengo una obsesión con mi abue-…de acuerdo… tienes un punto con eso …pero de todos modos tu ni siquiera tienes novio y me estas aconsejando

-No necesito tener novio para saber que eres una causa perdida...y es una pena tan guapo que eres –suspiro con desanimo

Kylo la observo por un cuantos minutos luego se giró y medito por un rato, se volvió a Rey nuevamente la examino de arriba abajo con detenimiento

-Bueno de hecho…tu tampoco estas nada mal-le dijo con picardía

Rey levanto ambas cejas con sorpresa y luego sonrió de forma picara

-Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de todo esto…me liberas…vamos por un café y nos conocemos mejor- Rey mantenía su sonrisa

El caballero se detuvo a pensar por un rato y luego se encogió de hombros -Bueno… ya que-libero finalmente a Rey

Y así Kylo y Rey salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al comedor de la base a tomarse un café y a conocerse mejor bajo la vista estupefacta de muchos miembros de la primera orden comenzando por la de Hux que parecía haberse quedado congelado cuando vio aquella inusual escena.

FINN

* * *

 **Hola a todos ...Lamento mucho los malos chistes en serio que si jajaja pero es que tenia esta idea en la cabeza y tenia que escribirla...que mejor que un momento incomodo y divertido en situaciones de tensión...a Kylo le conviene relajarse un poco jajaja...en fin espero que les haya gustado, probablemente haga otras escenas incomodas con otros personajes pero ya veré eso depende de mis niveles de humor e inspiración...en fin gracias por leer un abrazo y saludos a todos :D**


End file.
